Kołysanka dla nieobecnej
by AK-Kyoko
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane z okazji święta Wszystkich Zmarłych i utrzymane w takim klimacie.  "Każdy z nas przeżywa odejście bliskiej osoby inaczej".


„_Kołysanka dla nieobecnej" _

_Mieszkanie, pachniało cynamonem i czekoladą. Nie można było powiedzieć, że nie tętniło życiem, gdy zalatany ojciec pieszczotliwie głaskał swą córkę. Traktował to jak przerwę by wrócić do kuchni, ponownie eksperymentując w jej wnętrzu. Maleńka dziewczynka, radośnie uśmiechała się podczas obserwacji jak jej dom zmienia się nie do poznania. Kochała czas, gdy jej matka powracała do niego. Ojciec był wtedy uradowany a ona sama, dostawała porcję ciekawych opowieści. Mama, była centrum ich świata, niczym słońce, dawała im szczęście i radość. Dziecko zwróciło uwagę, że krzątanina w miejscu pracy przybrała na sile. Z trudem udało jej się uchylić drzwi i zajrzeć do środka pokoju. Mama swym delikatnym głosem tłumaczyła ojcu, że nie może czegoś zrobić z czymś, co zwała ciastem. Złotowłosa przymknęła oczy. Czym jest ciasto? Zapytała się w myślach. Czy to jest smaczny kwadracik smakujący jak czekolada? Patrząc, na rodziców odniosła wrażenie, że tak. Po burzliwej wymianie zdań, błyskawicznie wyszli, z pokoju, z pokrojonym cynamonowo-czekoladowym wypiekiem. Dziewczynka, wciąż stała w drzwiach z rozmarzoną miną._

_- Na co jeszcze czekasz? – uśmiechnęła się do niej kobieta. – Nie zjemy bez Ciebie._

_Po takiej zachęcie, z przyjemnością zasiadła do stolika. Wszystko, prócz tego stołu i krzeseł, było zawalone różnymi gratami taty. Dziewczynka lubiła je, a mama tolerowała choć zdarzało jej się zirytować. Połykając, kawałki smakołyku spoglądała na nią z uwielbieniem. Zawsze pachniała egzotycznymi zapachami, wyniesionymi z pracowni czarodziejskiej. Ze wszystkich zapachów, najbardziej przebijała się lawenda. Miała smukłe, blade dłonie i błyszczące błękitne oczy. Dziewczynka, odziedziczyła po niej kolor włosów a także delikatny głos, który w jej wykonaniu często brzmiał kojąco. Cały dzień, rodzina spędziła na śmianiu się, oraz rozmawianiu nad jeziorkiem niedaleko domu. Gdy nadszedł czas spania, dziewczynka miała nadąsaną minę._

_- Nie chcę byś, sobie poszła. – w jej oczach było dużo bólu._

_- Dobrze wiesz, że nie długo wrócę. – przytuliła ją mocno a następnie przykryła kołdrą. – Nie ważne, co by się stało. Zawsze, będę cie chronić._

_- Obiecujesz? – na jej policzkach mimowolnie pojawiły się łzy._

_- Obiecuję. Jestem tutaj, bo Cię kocham i nigdy nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić._

Luna Lovegood zadrżała z zimna, a następnie otarła dłonią napływające do oczu łzy. Stała pośrodku salonu który kilkanaście lat temu, służył za miejsce zabaw i podwieczorków z jej mamą. Ojciec w tym dniu zawsze zajmował się jednym ze swych nietypowych urządzeń, udając, że nie wie jaka dziś data. Dziewczyna, usiadła na parapecie wpatrując się w bezchmurne niebo. Gwiazdy mieniły się delikatnym blaskiem, otaczając przy tym srebrny księżyc. Tego wieczora, nie potrafiła zachowywać się jak zazwyczaj. Bo nie było jak zawsze, ponieważ czas się zatrzymał. Przed jej oczami, przelatywały różne sceny. Od chwili gdy uzmysłowiła sobie jak bardzo zależy jej na mamie, aż do ich ostatniej rozmowy. Wielu szczegółów nie pamiętała, lecz za każdym razem gdy o niej myślała w powietrzu unosiła się woń lawendy, czekolady i cynamonu. Oczy utkwiła w srebrnej kuli. Wyobraziła sobie śliczną, złotowłosą kobietę.

- Cześć, mamo. – jej głos drżał, gdy mówiła do wyobrażonego widma jej matki. – Dawno, nie rozmawiałyśmy. U mnie wszystko dobrze, wysłałam listy moim przyjaciołom. – po policzkach zaczęły spływać pierwsze łzy. – Kocham Cię. Bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Schowała głowę w ramionach, przysuwając kolana do podbródka. Nie próbowała powstrzymać płynących łez. Gdy na tarczy zegara wybiła dwudziesta trzecia, otarła się o szkło zsuwając kolana ponownie, na parapet.

- Pamiętasz? – zaczęła bardzo cicho. – Zawsze ją śpiewałaś. Tę kołysankę. – Jej głos stał się senny. - Zaśpiewajmy ją razem.

- Już gwiazdy lśnią.  
>Już dzieci śpią.<br>Sen zmorzył mą laleczkę.  
>Więc główkę złóż, oczęta zmruż,<br>Opowiem Ci bajeczkę.

Był sobie król.  
>Był sobie paź<br>I była też królewna.  
>Żyli wśród róż, nie znali burz,<br>Rzecz najzupełniej pewna.

Kochał się król,  
>Kochał się paź,<br>W królewskiej tej dziewoi.  
>I ona też kochała ich.<br>Kochali się we troje.

Lecz straszny los,  
>Okrutna śmierć,<br>W udziale im przypadła.  
>Króla zjadł pies, pazia zjadł kot,<br>Królewnę myszka zjadła.

Lecz żeby Ci  
>Nie było żal,<br>Dziecino ma kochana,  
>Z cukru był król, z piernika paź,<br>Królewna z marcepana.

Luna śpiewała ją póki nie zasnęła. Z przymkniętymi powiekami oraz dłońmi na czarnej spódniczce, śniła niespokojny sen o marcepanowej Królewnie i Paziu z piernika. W międzyczasie, Ksenofilius, wyszedł ze swego pokoju i ze smutną miną opatulił córkę kocem. Delikatnie przeczesał rękoma jej włosy a chwilę potem złożył na jej czole całusa.

- Śpij dobrze, maleństwo, niech twa mama ukołyszę Cie do snu.

Zszedł na dół, do swej ukrytej pracowni by zgasić świece. Na stole, leżała maleńka figurka wyrzeźbiona z drewna i pokolorowana mugolskimi farbami. Przedstawiała piękną, niebieskooką, blondynkę o promiennym uśmiechu. Nie daleko niej stało niedojedzone, czekoladowe ciasto.


End file.
